furrybound_revivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Modding - Player
Character Editing (Without Starcheat) So you wanna make your character all fancy-like, eh? No problem! Just follow these simple steps. Prerequisites: * N++ https://notepad-plus-plus.org/download/v7.5.1.html * Command Prompt * Paint.NET or any other image editor https://www.getpaint.net/ Getting Started: Alrighty. First we're going to want to go to our Starbound directory. It can be found at: "C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Starbound" After we have our Starbound folder open, we're going to want to go into the storage folder, then our player folder. Ignore the cluster of files that you're probably seeing right now, and just focus solely on the ones with the .player extension. Open each one in N++ or your text editor of choice and press CTRL+F. Enter the name of your character and repeat the process until you find which file in question belongs to the character that you want to edit. When you've accomplished this, ***''copy the player file to a safe place like your desktop as backup.''*** Then copy it again and place it in the win32 file located at "C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Starbound". After you've done this, hold down shift and right click on any open area in the win32 folder. A context menu will be raised with the option to open a Command Window. Select the option and a command window based from the win32 folder will be opened. You're going to want to go to rename the player file you copied over earlier, but instead of renaming it when selected, copy the entire name of the file. We will need this for the Command Prompt. After you're done copying the name, we will need to type the following into the prompt: dump_versioned_json.exe (Name of your file.player) (Name of your file.json). Here is a representation of what it should look like in the command prompt. Bear in mind that this is just an example name being used. '''dump_versioned_json.exe '''1a8930460db40a0a86cfad0556c48ffc.player 1a8930460db40a0a86cfad0556c48ffc.json After this, you should see a .json file appear in your win32 folder. We want to open this up in N++ and search for "bodyDirectives". You will arrive at a cluster of replacement directives, similar to: Before we do anything however, it would be wise to take a moment to understand the structure of the replacement directives. Our first value is what the base sprite for your race uses. We don't touch it, unless we need to add a color that isn't already specified from the start. The second value is what color your character currently has. Example: ?replace;b46428=00acc5. b46428 is the original color for the race. 00acc5 is the color that is currently on your character. You're going to want to open Starbound and get on the character you wish to edit. Remove all clothing items and then screenshot the inventory window. This is going to be our reference as to what color goes where. Now. Let's take a look at the segment that says ffc181=f7d5d3 in "bodyDirectives". f7d5d3 is all that has been highlighted in red in the following picture. We can find this out by using the color picker tool in Paint.NET, or any other image editor that displays the hex code of the current color, and pinpoint out what color corresponds to the ones in our "bodyDirectives". The next images will showcase the manner in how to go about this. Now say you want to replace that hex color with the red we highlighted the second picture in our example... All we have to do in order to achieve that is change the value f7d5d3 in ffc181=f7d5d3 to ff0000, the hex code for red. Change the second value to FF0000. Continue this process for every value that you want to change, until you're happy with your new looks. When you are done with the edits to your character, save the document, and then head back to the win32 folder. Once you are in the win32 folder, reopen Command Prompt in the same way as before. This time, type the following: '''make_versioned_json.exe '''1a8930460db40a0a86cfad0556c48ffc.json 1a8930460db40a0a86cfad0556c48ffc.player If you receive an error, don't fret. It is most likely a value on one of your weapons causing this. We can go back into the document, and use the address provided to us by the error to find this value and change it. After you've converted your .json back to .player, copy the new player file from the win32 folder and paste it in your player folder, replacing the old one. Open up the game and the results should be instantaneous. Congratulations! You've just made your first player edit in Starbound!